Optimus Prime vs RX-78-2, Transformers vs Gundam, deadliest warrior 5
by ATK Forever
Summary: Two massive robots, with a geek rivalry, go head to head in a battle to see who is the deadliest warrior.


**All rights go to DEATH BATTLE and Deadliest Warrior. **

**Be sure to read my other battles. **

From cartoons, to movies, giant robots will never be topped. But the one that will always be remember is the leader.

Like Optimus Prime G1, the leader of the Autobots.

And Amuro Ray aka RX-78-2, Earths federation defender.

WHO IS DEADLIEST.

To find out, my team of video game experts, weapon and fighting style masters, and historians, will test the competitors weapons, armor and skills, to find out who is, the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

Today, two giant robots warriors will fight to the death to see who is the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

**Optimus Prime. **

Optimus Prime is the brave leader of the Autobots, a group of cybernetic beings who protect the universe from Megatron and the evil decepticons. Originally named, Orion Pax, he started out as a smart librarian, but as war raged on he soon got a much cooler name, and started kicking ass. Optimus leads his army with strategy in mind. But when he needs to he will rush in battle to either divert or distract and opponent from another object or person. Optimus is brave and strong, he fights for those who can't and believes all life is precious.

Being an Transformer means he can turn into a vehicle of his choice. His choice is cab over engine 8 class truck, with trailer. These trucks use diesel fuel, can go up to 80 mph, and can weigh up to 15,000 pounds. His vehicle form is build for terrain, and built to take damage. However he does have boosters that enable him to fly for short distances, and in vehicle form he has hydro floats that allow him to cross water.

When in robot form he has access to his weapons. Housed in his back is Ion Blaster Rifle. A giant laser ion gun that blows things up. A single shot can kill a normal decepticon. He also has his Energon Axe that is housed in his right arm. This Axe is plasma edged so it can cut through most materials.

He also has the Matrix of leadership, a small device housed in his chest, that is said to light his darkest hour.

Optimus armor is made of a tough material, able to take massive blows and hits.

His trailer or roller, can disconnect from him and turn into a combat deck, a mobile battle station and a command center. The battle station can fire automatic lasers and artillery at his enemies. His roller is a small scout buggy used to sneak by enemies. Whatever roller see's and hears, Optimus see's and hears. But if Optimus is killed, the roller is killed.

Speaking of which, Optimus has been in very dangerous situations and has even killed before. He was once shot with Starscreams null ray, then deactivated by laserbeak. But just 20 minutes later, he returned and beat the crap out of the decepticons. In the Movie he was killed by Megatron, and didn't return until season 3.

Optimus is a peaceful robot, he will try to negotiate before fighting.

Optimus is a powerful force, but he does have weaknesses. He isn't a born warrior, he's a common man made hero, so he has less experice than you would think. Plus his robotic parts, were his ribs would be, are fragile and can be hurt if hit with enough force. Plus his spark, his robotic heart, is his biggest weakness, like a human heart, if hit with enough force it will break apart.

And theirs one more note. If attacked by humans, he will not kill them. But, just like in T4, he will eventually have to defend himself.

Despite his weaknesses, Optimus is a great leader and fighter. He can take massive blows, get killed and come back, lift tons of hard rubble and become one of the greatest TV fictional icons ever.

'' Autobots, transform and roll out.''

**RX-78-2/ Amuro Ray. **

Earth was in danger. The evil Zeons were starting to build robo suits to attack. Earth needed it's own suits. So the earth federation secretly built there gundam robots, that would turn the tide in the war. Thats when Amuro Ray stepped in. Amuro was the main protagonist, and lead the gundam into battle against the Zeons.

For its time the RX was advanced. Made of lightweight Luna Titanium alloy, making it much faster than the much heavier zeon brutes. The RX also has a ton of fire power.

Its main weapon is its beam rifle, a large rifle that can shoot plasma energy. It also has two beam blades, there like lightsabers, except these one can combine to from a longer beam blade for longer range. It also has vulcan cannons on the side of his head to take down small vehicles. They also have a hyper bazooka, basically a bazooka hit with a grow ray 100 times.

The gundam hammer, similar to a knights flail, it can deal massive damage.

And lastly they have a large shield that can block attacks that would easily kill the RX. Amuro would use his shield like a spartan would. He would hide behind the shield and thrust his other weapon out.

The RX is equipped with a learning computer, a device that would allow the pilot to collect data from the enemy and enemy pilot to find weaknesses or stats.

It also has a core block system, if the gundam were to be destroyed, the pilot could escape through a small fighter along with the data from the computer. A magnetic coating to reduce friction. The suit and also fly from boosters.

Although the suit was technically around for hundreds of years, it only became popular when Amuro took charge. The suit, unlike Optimus, was made for battle. But it does have flaws.

A human pilot, if pilot is killed, robot is killed. Amuro isn't the best when it comes to leadership or strategist, mostly just runs in and blasts his problems away. And the suit may be fast, but its armor is light, making it susceptible to hard hits.

But when you have a backpack full of power its hard to look at the weaknesses and worry. The gundam suit is a powerful weapon that every boy would want.

"That's our purpose, we have to show the world the light in the human heart." quote by Amuro.

**All right lets compare the stats and see who is deadliest. **

Optimus brings.

Ion cannon

Energon Axe

Roller/ Combat deck/ command center, battle station/ scout buggy.

Matrix

Experience

The RX brings

Beam rifle

Beam blade x2

Beam javelin

Hyper bazooka

Large shield

Gundam hammer

computer, core block, friction thing.

Skills.

Strength, Optimus=89/100. RX=76/100

Speed, Optimus= 74/100. RX=86/100

Brains, Optimus=91/100. RX=94/100

Attack, Optimus=84/100. RX=88/100

Defense, Optimus=85/100. RX=92/100

Courage, Optimus=100/100. RX=94/100

Control, Optimus=86/100. RX=76/100

Advantage Optimus. Experience.

Advantage RX. Weapons.

Height Optimus 42 ft, RX, 50 ft. To make sure this battle didn't end quickly we rounded all there heights from there series and got a bunch of crap, so we had to round it.

Weight Optimus, 100.000+ pounds, RX, 100.000+ pounds.

Alright its time to see who is the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

**Scenario **

The land is a hill-ish, desert place. A trailer truck is seen in the distance. The truck stops and unhooks from its trailer. The truck transforms into Optimus Prime.

'' Wheely, go scout the area for decepticons.'' Optimus orders his little scout. The scout rolls on its wheels at a fast speed and disappears in the distance. '' Cargo bay open.'' The trailer then opens up into his battle station, command center and combat deck. He goes to the command center to see what Wheely is seeing.

The scout is speeding past objects and stops as it hears a sound. It hides behind some rocks. The camera zooms in and see's Amuro working on his RX suit. Wheelys speakers allow Optimus to hear.

'' A few more seconds and it should be ready.''

'' Hmm a human working on a robotic suit, this isn't known be humans, then again there are things that even we don't know about them.''

'' There, lets see if it works.'' Amuro jumps in the suit and the suit comes to life.

'' This is very strange.'' said Optimus as he ordered his scout back. Suddenly there was a loud blast and Wheely lost contact with Optimus. '' Gah.'' Optimus felt wheelys pain. '' Wheely do you copy... uh no answer.'' A sound similar to a plane flying by, landed behind Optimus. Optimus turned around to see the RX starring right at him. The RX seemed to be scanning him.

'' So your the one who sent that little buggy, i should have expected that from an alien life form.'' said Amuro.

'' Look, there appears to be a misunderstanding.''

'' I am afraid you are the one who is misunderstood, i am Amuro Ray, an earth federation defender, and i don't take kindly to giant alien robots.'' The RX pulled out its beam rifle.

'' Listen human, i don't wish to harm you.'' Optimus pulled out his Ion Blaster. '' But i will defend myself, now please put your weapon down.''

Each robot had there guns pointed at each other. '' Last chance.'' said Optimus.

'' I will not back down.''

'' Then, im sorry, but i will not go down without a fight.''

**FIGHT **

The RX started shooting at Optimus. Optimus ducked and went low, shooting at the RX. The blast hit the RX dead on in the chest. The RX staggered and almost fell. It pulled out its shield to block the next blast.

'' So you have some tricks up your sleeve, well so do i.'' said Amuro. The RX went into a spartan stance. Hiding behind his shield, he left his gun out to shoot. The RX blasted at Optimus, one blast hit Optimus in his leg and the second hit him in the chest.

'' Ahhrrr.'' Optimus jumped, rolled and shot the RX's rifle out of its hand. Before Amuro could react Optimus grabbed the RX's shield. trying to pull it out of its hand. The RX bashed Optimus with the shield but Optimus didn't let go. The RX tried to bash again when Optimus pushed the shield against the RX and blasted it with his ion cannon, the RX flew back.

The shield blocked the blast but the RX took the force. '' Uhh, this robot is stronger than i,...'' Suddenly a truck came rushing toward thee RX, knocking off its feet before transforming back into Optimus. '' Enough of this.'' The RX pulled out its beam blades. Before Optimus could react he go hit with a big metal boot.

The RX jumped in the air and came down hard, attacking Optimus with its blades. Although they didn't do much damage, it was the speed of the attacks that made it deadly. Optimus was blocking with his hands and arms, waiting for it to make a mistake. Suddenly Optimus grabbed the RX's right arm and tossed him.

The RX landed on a large rock. It stood up and activated its magnetic coating and turned its blades into a Beam Javelin. It through the Javelin at Optimus, Optimus grabbed it, spun around and threw it back. The RX activated its thrusters and flew in the air. Taking out its Hyper Bazooka, its charged up a blast and shot at Optimus.

Optimus ducked and dodged as best as he could, until one blast hit the ground in front of him, knocking him down. Another blast hit the ground were he landed and Optimus flew into the air. The RX switched to its Gundam Hammer and flew fast at Optimus who was in mid air. Optimus saw the hammer before it could hit him.

He turned on his own boosters and grabbed the hammer. Each of them trying to pull the hammer. The RX then let go of the hammer and got its Bazooka again and shot Optimus. Optimus fell from at least 100 feet. The RX landed next to Optimus, who was experiencing alot of pain.

'' I must admit, you gave a good fight, but now its over.'' Optimus was on his knees, his chest was almost ripped open.

Suddenly Optimus started to glow. '' What, what is this.'' Optimus's wounds started to heal and he floated in mid air. When the glowing stopped Optimus landed on the ground.

'' Its not over, not yet.'' The RX tried to blast him with the bazooka but Optimus ducked and punched the RX in the face. The RX grabbed its beam blade which was on the ground, Optimus turned on his Energon axe. The RX tried to slice Optimus but he ducked and shoved his axe into the RX before swinging it into its mid section.

The RX dropped its blade before getting an uppercut to the face. It landed about 20 feet away. Amuro was hurt inside the suit, he had to get out quick. He tried to activate the core block system but before he could Optimus put a foot on the RX, his ion gun pointed at it.

'' Well go ahead, finish it.'' challenged Amuro. Optimus hesitated but eventually lowered his gun.

'' No.''

'' What.'' Amuro looked confused.

'' I will not kill you, that's not how i do things, i leave you here to think about what you've done.'' Optimus started to walk away.

'' Wait, why didn't you kill me?.''

'' Like i said that's not how i do things.'' Optimus continued to walk away.

'' Your a very honorable alien.'' said Amuro. '' But that will cost you your life.'' he murmured. In an instant the RX turned on its Vulcan cannons, and cheep shot Optimus in the back. Optimus fell down to the ground before looking up to see the RX kick him in the face. The RX shot at Optimus again, this time hitting his leg.

The RX stomped its foot on Optimus, holding him down. '' Arggg.'' Optimus groaned.

'' Now its over.''

'' N... never.'' Optimus pressed a button on his wrist. Suddenly the battle station on his trailer turned on and locked on to the RX. It shot lasers from it's guns and artillery at him also. The RX was pummeled with blasts.

'' ggnnnn, no.'' said a panicked Amuro. The RX grabbed its bazooka and shot at the trailer, destroying it in one shot. '' Yes, i did...'' The RX turned around just in time to get blasted by Optimus. The head of the RX was literally blown off into bits. Along with the rest of the body. Optimus got on onw knee and looked for signs of life.

All he found was the dead body of Amuro

'' Im sorry, i wish i didn't have to do that.''

Optimus stood up as best as he could, as the sunset closed the battle.

**K.O **

**Ratchet, we need an ambulance.**

**Not as close as we expected but close. RX may have had more Weapons and being about 8 feet taller, but Optimus had the upper hand in every other category. ****Despite there being a human in the suit, Optimus own survival instinct ultimately paid off. **

**Optimus has been the leader in several wars and has much more experience. And lets not forget that Optimus is technically, thousands of years older than Amuro, making him smarter and more battle ready.**

**And lets remember, Optimus is his own organism, while the RX is being controlled by someone, so what happens if the controller is destroyed, then the controlled is destroyed. And Optimus has survived much tougher situations and unlike Amuro, has been killed and reborn.**

**And the Matrix is obviously one of the most powerful fictional items, able to light the darkest of hours.**

**It just proves the old saying goes. '' Always bet on the leader.''**

**The winner is Optimus Prime.**

**Next time. **

**Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat**

**Beauty vs Beast.**

**Vega vs Baraka. **


End file.
